Breakaway
by WriterOnARoll
Summary: As life becomes harder, Mikey realizes there is only one way to grow up. But he wasn't imagining the outcome to turn out like this.
1. Prologue

**I found this song touching. I know it's not right to write (haha) two fics at the same time, but whatever.**

**Song: Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

Mikey was leaving his brothers. Not forever, no. He had to get away from his brothers. He had already left a note for them and alerted Master Splinter. But now, he was traveling across the rooftops of Cincinnati, Ohio. He made it out of New York a couple hours ago. He felt so,

so,

so,

so, guilty.

He didn't feel right for leaving his brothers. But he knew he had to grow up. He knew that he had to spread his wings and learn how to fly. He almost felt his heart breaking. He stopped his running and fell to his knees. The sun was dawning which meant bad luck for him. But at the moment, all he thought about were the things he left behind. He understood that he would return, but it was hard to leave everything that you know, and come out of the darkness and into the sun. He couldn't imagine how his brothers were feeling. But this was harder for him then it was for them. But he wouldn't forget the ones that he loves.

He stood back up, shoulders broad, and continued. He had to keep moving. He had to be strong. He had to breakaway.

* * *

**OMG it's so tiny! but it's only the prologue. IF, now I said IF. If I continue, I have to have some reviews people! You know that's what I like!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: You know what? You know what? *seething in anger***

**Mikey: What do I know?!**

**Me: I don't know**

**I'm continuing this. Just for Loving Leo and ADirectioner'sLovingHeart. Weird name by the way. I go with something simple...FOR EXAMPLE...efc. Awesome right? **

**By the way, I'm going to give you guys a HUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGE shout out. Even though half of the people on this website don't read author's notes anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Dude. There's a turtle in my house. WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?**

**Song: Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson)**

**Onward!**

* * *

Mikey sat atop one of the many apartment buildings in Cincinnati. He wondered how he managed to make it this far in such a short amount of time. But it didn't matter anyway. At least he got away from NYC. He was upset, yes, but he figured if this was what it took to grow up, he would do so. His bandana tails blew in the small breeze behind him. He couldn't go anywhere, of course. It was daytime. He wouldn't dream of being spotted in a foreign city and take the risk of having his brothers and he being used for science experiments.

His brothers...

he managed to forget about them. He knew it sounded cruel to forget about the people dear to you, but sometimes you have to forget about things like that to avoid losing your way. He was traveling northwest hoping to cut through South Dakota and then make his way to Washington. **(A/N: Cincinnati is in the southwest corner of Ohio. If you still don't know, pull up a map of the USA) **It didn't matter right now anyway. He had to wait until sunset to start moving again. Until then, he would rest up and maybe find something to eat out of a nearby trashcan. He was pretty hungry...

He stood up and jumped into the alley below to try and find a meal for his growling stomach. Mikey also learned that the crime in Cincinnati wasn't as bad as New York either. But it was still pretty bad. Cincy was also filled with LOTS and LOTS of forests and woods. NY never had many trees...But Mikey sure wished that it did. It was so...green. All he was ever used to were city lights. Not that Cincinnati didn't have city lights, just...not as many.

Mikey continued to look through the trash can he was digging in until a soft voice rang through the alleyway.

_To the other turtles..._

"What is going on in here?" Splinter asked calmly as he looked over each of his sons. "Where is Michelangelo?"

The three turtles dropped their heads simultaneously.

"He's...he's gone sensei." Raphael said as he stuck out his hand containing the note. Splinter took the note but didn't have to read it. He already knew that Michelangelo had left for the same reason that Leonardo did. He wanted to become stronger.

"Master Splinter what do we do? Mikey won't make it on his own out there." Leo said as his eyes filled with concern and terror that his brother wouldn't come back alive.

"Hush, my children. Michelangelo will be fine. He has only left by his own will. He told me his reasoning."

"What was his reasoning?" Donnie asked.

"His reasoning...was very mature, I must admit. He claimed that he need to grow up. He talked about breaking away and traveling across the United States."

"He-he's traveling across the United States?" Leo said, eyes wide.

"I won't let him!" Raph said standing up.

_Back to Mikey..._

"Hello? Is someone there? I heard noises." Michelangelo, quick to react, dove into the shadows. He had already scared lots of people in NYC. He definitely wasn't going to scare an Ohioan.

"The garbage isn't very good for your health you know. If you're that hungry, I can give you something to eat."

Mikey looked to the garbage then to the girl, still a silhouette of darkness.

"I'm not sure if you would want to share food with someone like me." Mikey said. He slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn't want to say it, but he was actually kind of happy he did.

Footsteps sounded through the alleyway. _She's coming closer! I have got to get out of here!_ Mikey's mind screamed.

He ducked into the shadows as far as he could, and got as far as his shell would allow him, being pushed against the wall of the alley.

"Listen, you don't want to see me." Mikey said.

The girl stood in silence before responding. "I can't see you."

Mikey felt a huge wave of guilt hit him like a punch in the face.

"You...You can't see?" Mikey said as he came out of the shadows.

"I can now!" She said as she ran toward Mikey. Mikey was confused. This girl was acting like seeing a giant turtle was a normal thing for her.

"So-so you're not scared? Usually people run away screaming." Mikey said mumbling the last part.

The girl shook her head, resulting in her waist length brown hair to move along too. "Why would I be scared? You're pretty cool looking." she said as she reached out and poked Mikey's forearm.

_Just what in the world is going on in this girl's head?_

* * *

**Well there ya have it folks. I'm so proud of myself. And this is not a romantic bond, this is friendship people. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! **

**If you want to see what this chick looks like, I have a picture on my profile**

**Toodles! **


	3. Chapter 2

**HERE.**

**IS.**

**CHAPTER.**

**TWO**

**:)**

**Song: Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

"I won't let him!"

Splinter's usually gentle eyes turned hard at Raphael's sudden outburst.

"That is not your decision to make. It is Michelangelo's and his alone. Do you not have faith?"

Raph bowed his head. "I'm sorry sensei."

Leo looked up at Splinter. "All we can do now is hope."

"That is correct, my son. Keep your faith in Michelangelo strong."

_Let us see what Mikey is doing..._

"Come on! I know you're hungry." The girl said tugging on Mikey's hand. Mikey, unwittingly followed her lead which was farther down the alley. She stopped at a fire escape.

"Don't be shy. My room's on the third floor." she said as she jumped up to the ladder. Mikey was shocked to see this girl, only five foot four, could jump that high. She looked down at him.

"Are you coming or what?"

Mikey jumped up to the first fire escape where the girl was already making her way to the third. He shook his head in disbelief. _Something is seriously wrong with this girl..._

Once on the third fire escape, the girl was climbing through her window. She looked back at Mikey and gave him a goofy grin. Once they were both inside, Mikey noticed how _tiny_ the room was. All she had was a twin size bed, and really small cupboard. She spread her arms open as an inviting gesture.

"This is my crappy room. Be free to welcome yourself in anyway possible." she said as she sat down on the wooden floor.

"Thanks..." Mikey said.

He walked over to the bed and plopped down.

"How do you live here?!" Mikey said as he pointed at everything...well everything there was to point at.

The girl smiled. "I've lived here all my life. I don't know anything else."

Mikey looked down. "I guess it kind of sucks..."

"Eh, I got used to it." She said as she put her hands in her lap. After a moment of silence, she stood up and wiped the imaginary dust off her legs. "Enough of that. I'm Genna by the way."

Mikey stood up, following her lead. "My name's Mikey."

Genna grabbed Mikey's hand. "Let's order the pizza!" she ran out of the room, dragging Mikey along with her.

"What about your parents?!"

Genna made a slapping motion with her hand. "It's my uncle. He's not home yet." She said as she dragged Mikey into a beat up kitchen. "Thank God." she mumbled under her breath.

She let go of Mikey's hand. "You'll never believe what my phone looks like." She pointed to an old phone mounted on the wall with a curly wire dropping all the way to the floor.

"Whoa...I've never seen a phone like that before!" Mikey said as he reached to touch it. "We-I only have a T-Phone!"

"We? Who's we? And what's a T-phone?"

Mikey sighed. "Well first..." He took out the shell shaped device. "This is a T-Phone. And _WOW _I have a lot of missed calls."

Genna rolled her eyes. "Okay. Now who is we?"

Mikey looked down. "We...is my brothers. I left them. I've been told that I need to grow up so many times, and I just decided that maybe I do need to spread my wings a little." Mikey wasn't able to prevent what happened next. Genna reached up, and slapped him. It wasn't that hard of a slap, but it still hurt!

Mikey looked at her in disbelief. "What was that for?!"

"First: You left your home just to change who you are?! And second: You had a bug on your face and I wanted to get it off."

Mikey stared at her.

"I'm not changing who I am. I'm just becoming more mature."

The girl snapped her fingers. "Exactly, you're not meant to be mature. I could tell that when I met you, you were a fun-loving goofball who likes playing video games and skateboarding!"

Mikey smiled "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now I'm ordering pizza. I want one with Hawaiian. You?"

"Umm, just pepperoni."

Genna picked up the phone. "Hello. Yes, Tony's Pizza? I would like to have a delivery-"

Mikey blocked out Genna. He decided to take a look around the place. In the living sat a very beat up sofa, a wooden coffee table, and a small flat screen. _At least she has some sort of entertainment... _The ivory wallpaper was fading and peeling off the walls into a black underneath. Mikey felt pity for Genna. _Who could live like this? HOW can you live like this?..._ it wasn't Genna's fault. It was her uncle's. He wished he could do something about it...But nobody said he couldn't.

* * *

**Get him Mikey! I can't wait to see you beat him up! But first...**

**WE NEED POPCORN!**


	4. Chapter 3

**RaphaelplusMikey has the popcorn. But don't worry bro, cuz I got the microwave! **

**Onward!**

* * *

After the pizza had arrived, Mikey and Genna crashed in the living room. Mikey was already finished with his and Genna was three fourths of the way done.

"Oh my gawd this is amazing..." Genna said crushing another piece into her mouth. Mikey grinned and fell backwards on the stained carpet. If you could call it carpet...

"I wish I had ordered anther one." Mike said looking at Genna's stuffed jaws. "But it's no big deal. This is enough."

Genna looked over at him, pizza sauce smearing her pale face.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can order more. It's not my money anyway." She said finishing her last piece of pizza. Mikey looked at her, mouth agape.

"It's not your money? You've been using someone else's money?" Mikey said, slightly offended.

Genna brought her hand to her chin. "It's complicated. When my mama died of cancer, she left all of her money to me. But my uncle is very possessive over it." she said with a thoughtful expression.

_At least I didn't have to tell him the rest of the story..._

"I'm sorry. About your mom..." Mikey said trailing off. "Where's your dad?"

Genna sneered "He left." She simply replied.

Mikey looked away feeling sympathy. _She's been through a lot..._

"My brother was shot and killed, I told him not to go to those clubs. What does he do? He goes, gets in a fight, and comes out dead."

Mikey stared in horror. If one of his brothers were to be killed...he couldn't even stand the thought!

"I'm so sorry...I can't even think about how bad it must be..."

Genna stood up and grinned. "Apologizin' aint' gonna bring'em back." She replied with a southern accent.

Mikey smiled. "You've grown away from it haven't you."

"Yeah. I know that my mama and brother are looking down on me from the other side." Genna looked up. "Aren't you mama? You too Taylor."

"I wish I had that type of confidence. In myself." Genna looked over at him.

"Tell you what, if you help me find my daddy, I'll help you through your journey."

Mikey gaped at her dumbfounded. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun."

"I'll think about it. No."

Genna dropped down to her knees and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?..."

"No."

"Why not?" She whined.

Mikey sighed. "I'm never going to get rid of you am I?"

"Nope."

Mikey knelt down so that he was eye to eye with Genna.

"When are we leaving?"

_The Other Turtles..._

It was unusually quiet in the lair, which disturbed a young redhead. She walked into the lair and looked around to find it empty.

"Guys?" She called out into the silenced aura. She ran into the living space and dropped the bag of video games she had planned on giving Mikey.

"Leo! Raph! Don! Mikey!" She shouted. Nobody answered. "Don't play around with me today!"

She stormed into the dojo to find that empty as well. "Splinter?" She walked closer to the Japanese sliding door. "Are in there?"

She slid the door open to find it empty. "Something is definitely not right here..."

She came out of the dojo and peeked inside of Don's lab. _Empty here to..._

"Just what is going on here?"

Into the kitchen...nothing.

April picked up her bag and gave the room one last nervous glance before leaving.

_Genna and Mikey..._

"Where are we going turtle boy?"

Genna was grasping the edge of Mikey's shell, riding him piggy-back. The sun was at it's highest, but that didn't stop Mikey from continuing his journey. _Their _journey.

"We're going to Washington." Mikey said looking back at Genna. "Are you sure I should be out in the daylight?"

Genna waved it off. "Of course. Nobody's going to notice you anyway." She said reassuringly.

They continued their journey from state to state, city to city, as a powerful friendship grew.

One that could be. Just might be. Stronger then a brotherly bond

* * *

**OH MY GAWD! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Nobody told me the surprise! Can I be a part a of it too? I wonder what Genna's dad looks like...Though I already have the picture ready...**


	5. Chapter 4

**R.I.P. Trayvon Martin. I know it's late to say that, but still...**

**Disclaimer: I could never own the TMNT. Only in dreams...**

***The guys and April are two years older***

***This fic takes place in the 2k12 universe***

**Song: Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson) Though I'm listening to Carrie Underwood...O.O**

**Onward!**

* * *

"MIKEY! GET ME SOME NACHOS!" Genna yelled from their 'hidden' resting spot. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"I can't just go waltzing into there you know." He said gesturing to himself. "Besides, how do you even know if they have nachos? We don't have any money anyway."

Genna let out an exasperated sigh. She pinched her check and pouted, all at the same time. "Why do you have to make things difficult?"

Mikey face palmed. He decided to let this one go. He looked down to the darkened city of Springfield, Illinois. He was actually surprised that they had made it this far. It had only been three days traveling on foot. At this rate he might want to make his trip a little farther...

"Mikey? Yoohoo are you still in there?" Genna sang as she waved his hand in front of his face. Mikey shook his head from thoughts and nodded.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking." He said looking back at the city. The sun slowly rising in the background, giving the skyline a creamy orange tint.

"So... Watcha thinking about?" She asked as she laid her arms on the edge of the building, taking in the sunrise.

Mikey sighed, never taking his gaze away from horizon.

"This." He said making crazy gestures to everything. Genna giggled.

"Everything?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm so confused. My mind is telling me that leaving my brother's was wrong, but my heart is telling me more."

Genna smiled. "What's your heart telling you?"

Mikey tore his gaze from the incoming sun and looked at Genna. "To learn. To grow. To live...To grow up."

Genna patted his arm and laid down on her arms. _But you already have..._

The sunrise completed. Showing it's brilliant colors in streaks oranges and yellows, a few reds here and there. Pink splashed across the few clouds in a bliss. The sun revealed itself. As pure as always.

_'To learn...To grow...To live...To grow up...'_

_April..._

It had been a couple of days since April had seen the turtles. She was more than shocked when Donnie hadn't answered any of her phone calls. Usually when she was down there, the sound of laughter would ring through her ears. All she heard now, was the sound of dripping water run through the sewer. Now, she was walking home from one of her attempted visits. Feeling concerned, she sent Leo text message.

_Hey are you guys okay? Ur really worrying me..._

April walked into her apartment and plopped down onto her bed, taking her shoes off. She held her phone into her hand and stared at the turtle wallpaper. The phone vibrated in her hand.

_Help donnie raph mikey gone splinter is at the lair _

April dropped her phone. She snatched it up and called the terrapin cladded in blue.

"Hello? Leo? You have to tell me where you are." Urgency flooding her voice.

A muffling sounded on the other end.

_"April?...ugh head..."_

April gripped her phone a little tighter at the sound of Leo's raspy voice.

"Leo? Leo you have to listen to me. Do you know where you are right now?"

The muffling stopped and a moan was heard.

_"I-I don't know...Just, please...Find my brothers first..."_

"Leo, I'll do whatever I can to find them, I'm going to hang up, but I promise I'll find you too."

April hung up and put her shoes back on. She darted out of her room, grabbing the car keys belonging to the black Toyota Corolla that her dad specifically had said _not _to drive. She ran out of the lobby, despite other people's annoyed cries. April shot down the road, regardless of the speed limit, going straight back to the lair.

_I'll find them...I know I will...I made a promise..._

* * *

**What is going on here? Can somebody explain this nonsense to me?! I just don't understand any of it!**

**Ummm So yeah. I'm going to put pics of the cities on my accounts so you can get a better idea...I have to do my studying for this you know! So check out my profile whenever a new city/state is mentioned.**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Um. So. Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I changed my username guys! WriterOnARoll-**

**Disclaimer: You make me think about things I don't have!**

***The guys and April are two years older***

***This fic takes place in the 2k12 universe***

**Song: Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson) I wasn't even listening to a song this time!**

**Onward!**

* * *

Mikey and Genna had made their decision to stay in Springfield for a few days, then continue moving. Genna had argued about where they would get money and food, but Mikey had assured her he would think of something. Right now, Mikey was teaching Genna how to run and jump across buildings so he wouldn't have to carry her during the trip. She made it across the first three, and grinned back at Mikey. Once she made it to the fourth, she felt the adrenaline running through her legs. Genna bounded across the building and landed perfectly, but her footing slipped from underneath of her. She lost her balance and fell backwards. she waved her arms frantically in search for something to hold onto.

"Mikey!" She screamed as she fell into the darkness.

_Raph..._

Raph touched the ground where his brother's blood was and growled. He didn't know who attacked them, or who had taken Leo and Don, but he didn't care. Because they would be burning in the flames of hell when he found them. Raph took out his cracked T-Phone and let out an exasperated sigh. _What am I going to do now? I don't even know where I am, I can't call April, and all three of my brothers are gone._

He then proceeded to rub his fingers in his brothers' blood. _Who were those people? They weren't the Purple Dragons or the Foot. I why did they keep mentioning Hamato Michelangelo?_

Raph continued to brainstorm as he took to the roofs in search of his brother's and his location. One question remained in his mind about these ninja.

_What do they want with Mikey?_

That question didn't matter right now though. All Raph was concerned about was finding his brothers.

_Leo...Donnie...I'm coming for you...I promise..._

With his jaw clenched, Raph headed for home...wherever that was.

_Mikey and Genna..._

"Mikey!"

Mikey had gathered Genna in his arms and looked over her in concern. Genna stared into the dark abyss between the two constructions. She looked up at him, a grin splattered across her cheeks, and excitement written in her eyes.

"Let's do it again!"

Mikey laughed and stood up, still holding Genna bridal style. "I don't think so. I'll carry you for now on."

Genna pouted but didn't intervene. Once back at their resting spot, Genna had associated herself with Mikey's shell. She scraped a fingernail along the ridge.

"Can you feel that?" She asked as she ran her fingers along the markings.

Mikey nodded and grinned.

"Pretty weird huh?"

Genna shook her head, despite the fact that Mikey couldn't see. "It's awesome!"

Mikey chuckled. "Awesome huh?"

"Well yeah!"

Silence passed between the two as Genna removed her hand from his shell. She stood up from behind him and sat down next to him. She looked out at the darkened city of Springfield.

"You really are awesome." The statement slapped Mikey across the face. In a good way.

"What do you mean? I'm a mutant." Mikey said looking at her questioningly.

Genna smiled and giggled. "It's not your appearance that matters, it's you heart. And if I know anything, you have a fantastic heart Mikey."

"Thanks. Last time I had a human, I only thought they were my friend."

Genna put her hands on her hips dramatically. "Well you no need to worry my friend." She extended her hand and stuck out her pinkie. "Best friends forever?"

Mikey frenetically copied her motions. "Forever?"

Genna gripped his pinkie with hers and held it tight. "Forever."

* * *

**ADORABLE! ABSOLUTELY ADORABLEZ! **

**Warning: I'm going to repeat this again. Genna and Mikey will not, and will never have a relationship. **

**I...am a writer on a roll**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Watch me!**

**Mikey: I won't let you!**

**Me: What are you going to do huh? **

**Mikey: ...I won't let you!**

**Me: Well I'm going to anyway!**

**Mikey: NO!**

**Me: In fact I'm writing it down in this chapter!**

**Mikey: But...But I'm the main character in the story!**

**Me: I'm the author, so what I say goes!**

***I changed the rating of the story. This chapter gets...bloody***

* * *

April ran to the end of the alley. The beeping sound of a T-phone ricocheted off the wall of the buildings, letting the owner know the battery was near death. April dropped to her knees and shook the owner of the phone. The beeping still rang, as April shouted his name.

"DONNIE!" The phone lay next to him, April's contact pulled up with the screen smeared in blood. The mutant lay in h=a pool of his own blood in a fetal position hugging himself in fear of more pain. The tattered purple cloth hang around his beak as the sound of rough gasps were heard. His eyes were wide, a pair of red brown eyes gleamed with terror. Blood poured from his arm and the cuts in his legs were enough proof that someone had abused the right of a weapon. April grabbed his arm and checked his pulse.

Donnie's hand shakily reached for hers. "There's...n-no...need for...that...April..." He rasped out through the scratchiness in his throat. April's hand shot up to her mouth and a gasp escaped her.

"Donnie..." April whispered as she held onto is hand. "We have to get you home. _My_ home."

_Let's go to Raph..._

The breeze past him in a hurry as he raced across the rooftops to his destination. The mutant had finally thought about it and decided to go to April's apartment to configure where his brothers were. The sound of metal clashed through the darkness as Raph climbed up the fire escape leading to her window. He knocked once, twice, three times before he received an answer.

The window opened to a startled April, wearing a blood splattered shirt. Her hands were bathed in the red liquid, while she held a bandage in one hand and a water bottle in the other. Both objects hit the floor, as April slung her arms around Raph and started crying.

"Raph...I thought you were dead."

Raph; not knowing how to react, the blood trickling down his shell, slowly accepted her hug.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. But are you?" He said after they had pulled away and he had stepped inside. April looked down as a sob escaped her. "This...This isn't my blood."

Raph's green eyes flared. "Who's is it? Donnie's or Leo's" April fell to her knees and gasped uncontrollably.

"It's Donnie's!" She cried out through her gasps as tears fell down her cheeks.

Raph ran past April, into the living room. His eyes became wide at the sight before him.

"DONNIE!"

_It seems like a great time to go to Mikey and Genna..._

"What time is it?" Genna asked, not expecting an answer. Mikey looked around Sioux City, Iowa **(1)** and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't find a clock anywhere." Mikey said from his prone position. Genna lay next to him a couple feet away, already half asleep. Sioux City wasn't as noisy as Cincinnati or New York. Trees covered the ground below the two, which Mikey found very interesting. He never got the opportunity to see trees in New York City. Yes, trees did grow there. But the trees he had seen (so far) had outnumbered all of ones that grown in New York state.

"I'm going to sleep." Genna mumbled as she rolled over so that she wasn't facing the city anymore. Mikey giggled at her statement.

"But you already are asleep. Half, if that counts." Genna mumbled something inaudible and curled up. "What did you say?" Mikey asked as he nudged Genna's shoulder.

Genna rolled over again to face him. "I said I'm scared. Of my uncle when I go back home."

Mikey pulled away. "Why? Genna, what did he do?"

Genna sighed and pulled up her shirt sleeve. Bruises and cuts battered her pale creamy skin. "This. Is what he does."

Mikey's eyes flashed with rage. An emotion the youngest turtle has never felt before.

"Why...Why did he do it Genna?" Mikey said through his anger.

Genna looked down at the mist slowly covering the city. "I don't know."

Mikey bowed his head. "Don't let me find him. I won't play nice."

* * *

**(1) The picture of Sioux City, Iowa _is _on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't have anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: Never in a million years.**

**Onward!**

* * *

Leo reached for the beeping T-Phone. His ringtone played at least three times before he finally gave up. _No...I can't give up now...I have to find my brothers..._He shakily stood up, but fell back down to his knees, coughing up blood. He began to lose his focus but ignored the fact and stood up again gripping the phone in his hand, using the wall of the building for balance. Leo limped to the end of the alley. He slowly lifted the phone to eye level. Raph had called him a total of nine times and April five. Leo dialed April's number, nearly losing his balance. April would be easier to talk to in a situation like this...

"Leo! Oh God Leo are you okay?" Maybe she wouldn't be easier to talk to...

"'m fine. Send Raph. Alley on Corbin." Leo rasped out through the pain. A small pool of blood had begun to form on the ground below him.

"Got it. Don't worry Leo, help is on the way!" She trying to encourage him. He hung up and dropped the T-Phone. He looked at his legs to see slash marks covering them like tiger stripes.

"What happened to me?" He mumbled to himself.

_Mikey and Genna_

"YOU NEVER GOT MY NACHOS!" Genna yelled from across the rooftop. Mikey sighed and sat down.

"I CAN'T GET YOU ANY NACHOS!" he shouted back. He moved his body into a lotus position. Maybe he couldn't talk to his brothers, but he could definitely talk to Splinter.

Breathe in,

Breathe out,

Breathe in,

"Hey, what are you doing?" Genna asked as she poked him. He paid no attention to her though and remained in his meditative state. "My son?" The Japanese accented voice chimed through his mind.

"Master Splinter!"

"Michelangelo, are you okay?" Master Splinter asked in urgency.

"I'm fine sensei. How is everyone else?"

A sigh was heard. "I'm afraid I do not know. I wanted your brothers to show me what your patrolling was like but a strange group of mutants attacked us."

"How long has it been?"

Master Splinter didn't reply for a short time. "I'm afraid, two days, not including the night we encountered them."

Mikey thought for a second. "Were they...Were they taken as prisoners?"

"That is a possibility. I have not heard from April in some time now either."

Mikey became anxious. "Should I come home?"

"No. Michelangelo, this journey is important to you and to your brothers. Though they may wish for you to be home, I would like for my youngest son to gain a great accomplishment like this one."

Mikey nodded his head, though his master couldn't see it. "Thank you, sensei."

"Be safe, my son."

Mikey opened his eyes and saw Genna waving her hand in front of his face.

"Welcome to the land of the living."

Mikey flexed his shoulder muscles and stood up. "Sorry. I was talking to my sensei."

Genna's eyes went wide. "From _here_?!"

Mikey grinned and shook his head. "No I was meditating." He pointed to his head. "It's kind of like a mind connection."

"Oh, I totally knew that."

Mikey laid a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you did."

_April_

"He's going into shock!" Raph had been giving April medical supplies, but now he slid on his knees in front of the couch.

"Do something!"

April applied pressure to the wounds on his arm and leg. "I'm not sure if I can! He's lost too much blood!" Blood continued to flow between April's fingers.

Raph took a hold of his brother's hand. "Stay with us bro."

"Raph you need to go get Leo!" April yelled over the event that was occurring.

Raph dropped his brother's hand and stood up. "Where is he?"

April grabbed a towel hoping to soak up some of the access blood. "He's on in the alley on Corbin! The blood flow is stopping!" She yelled as she picked up the bandage and wrapped it around. "I'll do the stitches after he gain's more blood."

April looked around for Raph, but noticed he was already gone. She threw the towel on the ground sighed. "Brothers."

* * *

**You have no idea how busy I have been! I have to write a chapter for this, than I have to write a chapter for What's Next. Grrrrr.**

**Listening to: Fallen Angels (Black Veil Brides)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Um. Hi. I'm back. But I've been so lonely! I need a hobby or a chat buddy or something. **

**Disclaimer: Ask Nickelodeon**

**Onward!**

* * *

April had inserted stitches a couple minutes ago. She leaned up against the arm of the couch, waiting for a reply from the purple cladded mutant. Raph hadn't called her either, and she was starting to get worried. The TV was turned on, but she wasn't paying much attention. She was only thinking about who could have hurt her beloved friends who had saved her and her father from the Kraang.

Her usual pony tail had fallen out while trying to bring Donnie's heart rate back to its proper speed. It was hard working on a person that wasn't human, yes, but she would rather feel the pain than her mutant friends. She wondered if this was how Leonardo felt whenever his brothers were hurt or if they failed a mission. That burden...of protecting. April felt it too. Though hers was different than Leonardo's. She was there more emotionally than physically, she believed. That's what her heart told her, and that's what she would do.

April's train of thought was interrupted by footsteps coming from the other room. She jumped up and ran into her bedroom. The sight of the blood stained carpet would make anybody alarmed. But the blood's source was more dreadful than anything.

"LEO!"

_Mikey and Genna_

The two had finally made it to South Dakota. The city of Mitchell was very quiet and to Mikey's liking, had nearly no crime at all. The two traveled nearly every night and rested during the day. Genna would always talk about her past and Mikey was very intrigued to listen. She told him about what she used to do with her mom, and the wonderful stories her mom had told her abou the world. Genna had explained that her mother was a famous photographer and traveled world wide for photos. Her best pictures were of the tropical rainforests in South America. Genna had rambled on about how people worldwide had gathered just to see her next photo. She desrcibed some of them with grest detail that Mikey could paint a picture of them in his head.

Genna had never talked about her mother's fate and Mikey decided to let her get to that part on her own. She didn't have any family left thay she could trust or rely on.

_She must feel betrayed and backstabbed. _Mikey continued to think about her past. _I can't even think about how much pain she must've went through just to get this far._

"Are you okay?" Genna nudged him as she walked past him while making their 'beds' made of rags and towels.

"'m fine." He responded turing around to look at the seperate piles. It was only temporary though.

"Think you could lend a hand?" Genna said climbing back down the fire escape. Luckily, the building was only three stories, so it wouldn't be a far climb.

"I'm coming." Mikey replied as he stood up and looked out at nearing twilight.

"I figured we'd have a couple hours or so before it turns dark out." Genna said after he had reached the alley. She reaching for a white blanket. "Look, it's practically new."

Mikey nodded. "That'll definetely help out. I think we have enough." He said reaching for another piece of cloth.

Once back ontop of the building, Genna spread out on her side of the rags they had collected. Mikey sat down and looked up at the sky.

"Did you know that the first star you see is actually a person?" Mikey said out of the blue. Genna looked over confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Splinter used to tell us the story every night before we went to bed." Mikey said thoughtfully.

Genna, suddenly excited, sat up. "Will you tell me?"

Mikey looked over and smiled, closing his eyes. "Of course. But I'm not the best story teller."

"It doesn't matter I just want to hear the story." She said grinning.

Mikey was still unsure. "Okay..."

_Stories of the girl who conquers the sky had reached every inch of feudal Japan. People everywhere were alerted by the stories. Some were amazed, some were frightened, and some wanted her wings for themselves. A man named Hiro, thought differently. He daydreamed about flying side-by-side with her and traveling to the ends of the world. Time passed and Hiro never seen the bird girl. As night settled in across the sky, Hiro would sit outside and wait until dawn. He was never able to reach her though..._

"Where is this going?" Genna asked.

"Just listen." Mikey replied.

_The power of the sky was a power passed down through generations. But the girl who currently held them was reaching her limit. She neared two hundred years, and her age was catching up with responsibility of the sky. Her mind was telling her it was over, and no hope would come. But her heart spoke stronger. She looked down at the small village she originated from before returning to the sky._

_Hiro ran through the village that night. "I saw her! I saw her! I saw the conquerer of the sky!" He shouted into the village. Men came out of huts with weapons and women cowered. The girl watched the seen take place from the sky, before deciding her fate. Her feet lightly touched the ground as she folded her wings inward. It had been over fifty years since the last time she had touched the ground. She raised her arms before the villagers as they gasped or ran. "Kill me." She said as she looked for the ground. Hiro, unsure of what to do ran out infront of her._

Genna's eyes widened and she gasped. "Don't leave me hanging!"

"I'm continuing!"

_"If you kill her, you kill me." Hiro said spreading his arms in front of the girl. "I've searched and daydreamed my whole life about this girl. If you kill us here..." He trailed off looking back at the girl. She blushed and looked away. Men raised their spears and bows. Women covered the children's eyes. As an arrow was fired, Hiro and the conquerer of the sky, passed on in harmony. The arrow went through both of their hearts, pinning them together forever._

"What about the first star?" Genna said as she looked up at the sky.

Mikey reached up to the first star.

_As they were passing on the the afterlife, Hiro and the girl found an eternal bond that joined them together forever. This bond wasn't a romantic relationship. It was a friendship. Forever. The light of the bond shines down from the twilight so strongly, that a star was born. And their friendship will last..._

_Forever..._

* * *

**I love this chapter. I like the story of the girl with wings. I'm so proud of myself!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have come to the conclusion...that I have no life. Well anyway, can someone tell me the meaning of a spoon fork? What's up with those thing? I mean, whenever I use them, the stupid spoon part gets in the way. **

**Mikey: *giggles* Why are you so curious about a spoon fork?**

**Me: I wanna know who the idiot is that came up with the stupid idea.**

**Disclaimer: Never will a person like me own the TMNT. Why? Because I'm not rich...**

**Song: Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson) Not listening to that though...**

**Onward!**

* * *

April covered her mouth with her hands. She had cleaned up the blood from Leo's body and inserted stitches into his left leg. After she had wiped his face clean of cold sweat and blood, she gasped in shock. Under both of Leo's eyes, were crescent moons, that looked as if they had been carved into his skin. They both faced each other, showing a darker color green than Leo's natural skin color.

"Wha-What is that?" April asked as she ran her finger over the carving. Leo winced in his sleep. April pulled her finger away from Leo's right cheek.

Raph dropped to his knees beside April. His eyes went wide.

"Th-That's the gang's symbol." Raph said in a stutter.

April turned toward Raph. "What do you mean?"

Raph shook his head and replied. "That gang...That was the symbol"

April jumped to her feet and ran for her laptop. "Do you remember a name?"

"It's not going to work April." said a raspy voice coming from the couch. Leo struggled to sit up while Raph stared at the marks.

Leo gave him a stern look and moved into a sitting position. "Why are you staring at me?"

Raph looked away, and down to the carpet. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just...shocked is all."

Leo looked unsure before touching his feet to the floor. "Can someone help me?" Leo looked around at the two startled faces before sighing, finally annoyed.

"Stop staring, and help me!" Leo said shakily standing on his feet. Raph jumped up and grabbed his brother's arm.

"No moving yet, Your stitches will tear." Raph said, surprisingly calm. "Sit back down, I'll get what you need."

April watched from the kitchen as Leo finally gave in to sitting back down. Raph rushed into the kitchen, avoiding April.

"Gotta get water." he said without looking back. "Can you check on Donnie?"

April nodded, despite the fact Raph couldn't see it. She rushed off into her bedroom. Thinking about the marks. She opened the door to find Donnie sitting up in bed, drinking...Was that coffee!? He waved when she walked through the door and said in a clear voice. "Where were you?"

April looked at the coffee in his hands and sighed inwardly. "Where was I? Where were you when you got the coffee?"

Donnie looked down at the mug in his hands before replying. "Oh this? This is a hot chocolate. I found the mix in your cabinet."

April face palmed. "When did you get the hot chocolate?"

Donnie thought for a minute. "About ten minutes ago."

April looked confused. "You came into the kitchen?"

Donnie nodded and took a sip of from the mug. "Ninja." he said after he had taken another drink.

April rolled her eyes. "Leo's awake. If you want, I can have Raph move you into the living room."

Donnie nodded and made a move to get out of the bed. "I can get out just fine, thank you."

"Raph! Get in here before your brother breaks something that aren't his bones." April shouted through the doorway. Donnie gave her a hurt look.

"That's not very nice." he said trying to stand. April rushed to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Raph! Get in here!" She yelled again. Raph walked through the doorway and rubbed his head in annoyance.

"What?"

"Help your brother into the living room." April said as she sat Donnie down on the bed. Raph groaned but didn't argue.

Once Donnie had been sat on the couch, he stared at Leo's face. The crescent moon shape continued to bring back his memory of the gang. How they were all perfectly formed mutants...All of them...

"Stop staring at me like I'm a creep." Leo said to Don who blinked and mumbled his apologies. Leo was confused as to why everybody was staring at him.

"Is something wrong with me guys?" Leo looked around, waiting for an answer. But everybody remained silent. Leo looked to April, his eyes pleading for an answer. "What's wrong?"

Raph replied without looking up. "Nothing's wrong. It's just-" Leo didn't wait for the rest. He sprinted into the bathroom, and stared at his reflection.

"What...What is this?" Leo whispered bringing his hands up to his face. "What happened?" His fingertips brushed the carvings which he noticed to be about a fourth of an inch deep. Leo looked towards the doorway, where April was standing.

"What happened?" He asked in a barely audibly voice.

April closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know."

Leo snapped. "Does anyone know!"

April opened her eyes to find Leo covering his face. April reached forward, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that bad you know." April said in a soothing voice. "We won't look at you differently if that's what your worried about."

Leo uncovered his face. "It's not bad?"

April smiled. "No. It just makes you look strong."

* * *

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! PLEASE READ!**

***hands out virtual cookies* AFTER PARTY! **

**~I will not be able to put pictures on my profile anymore. So I'm putting them in this chapter...**

**Genna: /gc/163923627-studio-portrait-of-girl-gettyimages. (Copy and Paste) (Search on Google first website.)**

**(1) Now, the moons face each other like these parentheses: ( ) :Only an example people. The crescent moons look like crescent moons I can guarantee you. They do not look like the parenthesis. It's not their fault they looked disformed!**

**I only have one note: Eat tacos**


	11. Chapter 10

**Can someone give me reviews? I feel unloved in this situation. Why I want reviews so bad?**

**(1) It lets me know that people actually take the time to write a comment on my story,**

**(2) It makes me feel good inside :P,**

**(3) It lets me know that I still have people reading. **

**T****he last chapter I updated only had 70 views, and (for people that don't write) that's not a lot. So please, give me at least one review to let me know I still have readers :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Maybe next chapter.**

**Go to my profile for photos of characters. Look under Getty Images Lightboxes.**

**Onward!**

* * *

"You haven't forgot our promise have you?" Genna said clinging to Mikey's shell. The sky was a dark twilight, almost midnight blue. The moon peeked through the dark clouds, illuminating the roofs of darkness.

"Promise? What promise?" Mikey said looking back her for a split second. Genna's grip around Mikey's neck tightened as he bounded from building to building.

"You don't remember? You said you'd help me find my dad." Genna said with confidence in her eyes. "And when I do find him, I'm going to kick his butt."

Mikey chuckled. "Oh yeah I remember now. What are you going to say?"

Genna looked down at Mikey's shell. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I get that far."

Mikey looked straight ahead and replied. "If you need me, I'll be there for you. Best friends forever remember?"

Genna nodded and laid her head on Mikey's shoulder. "I would never forget."

Mikey smiled and kept running. They were traveling through Rapid City, South Dakota, now and weren't planning on stopping to take any breaks. They already took a break back in Springfield, though they shortened it to one day, which was enough for Mikey. But was it enough for Genna? Probably not, but she wasn't complaining.

"I wonder what time it is." Genna said yawning. "I'm really tired."

"You can go to sleep if you're tired." Mikey said leaping across the roofs. "I won't let you fall, if that's what you're worried about."

Genna buried her face into Mikey's shoulder and gave a nod. "Can I?"

"I won't stop you from sleeping." Mikey responded.

Genna smiled. "Goodnight."

After he heard Genna's breathing even out, Mikey said in a low voice. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." Mikey remembered when he go to Leo in the middle of the night crying because of a nightmare. Leo, being a brother, did what brothers do. He would wrap an arm around Mikey's shoulders and say words of comfort.

'Nightmares are only jealous of your happiness and want it for themselves. But prove to them Mikey, that if they try hard enough, they can find their own happiness.'

Mikey smiled inwardly at his older brother's words. Even at a young age, Leo was the most wisest out of all of them. Mikey looked up at the sky and sighed. He did miss his brothers, he really did. But if they truly loved him, they would let him do this on his own. If Mikey knew what happened...the way cards were being dealt, Mikey would've already folded.

_The guys and April..._

Leo brought a hand up to his face and rubbed the moon shaped carving_. _Leo frowned and splashed cold water on his face. About two hours ago, April had taken them home, so they could rest comfortably. Leo looked at his reflection in the mirror and ran his hand across the glass. He looked at his image in the mirror and closed his eyes.

"So. My baby brother's gone and wanted by a strange gang of mutants who run the streets?" Leo asked himself in a low voice. "Why do ask for my brother? Has he done wrong?" Leo opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. Oh, how he wished he could see Mikey again, to make sure he was still alive and breathing. But, if Mikey came back now, how broken hearted he would be. He'd blame himself for not being here when his brothers needed him the most. But in Leo's opinion, It was best if Mikey stayed as far away from New York as possible. He wouldn't let those people lay a finger on Mikey. Because if they did, it would be sure to get sliced off.

"Leo! How much longer you gonna be in there?" Raph's voice sounded through the door, interrupting Leo's thoughts. He shook his head, and replied.

"In a minute!" He called back through the door. Raph huffed and leaned against the wall next to the door. Wondering what Leo was doing, he pressed his ear to the door. A faint sigh was heard before the door knob turning. Raph stepped away from the door and allowed his brother to get around him. Leo walked past him, hanging his head and saying nothing.

"Leo are you okay?"

Leo nodded and replied. "'m fine."

Raph walked passed Leo into the bathroom, eye ridge raised at the strange emotion his older brother rarely carried. Leo walked past the living space and into the dojo, where Splinter meditated often. Leo rapped his knuckles against the Japanese sliding door gently. Shuffling was heard on the other side before the door quietly slid open. Master Splinter stood with a questioning expression that Leonardo stood in front of him hanging head. Leonardo stood with his head high, not hung low and defeated.

"Leonardo. Is something wrong?" Splinter asked in a gentle voice. Leonardo shrugged his shoulders in a childish way. Splinter raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter, my son?"

Leo fell on his knees before he replied shakily. "I don't know."

* * *

**OH MY GAWD! What's wrong with Leo, Leo are you okay?! **

**Leo: I-I'm fine, thank you. **

**Me: B-But look at what just happened!**

**Polka: You really are stupid aren't you?**

**Me: Unfortunately, yes. Yes I am.**

**Leo: Who's that?**

**Me: Oh right. Guys, this. Is Polka. She's gonna be helping me out in stories now.**

**Polka: Psh. I'm just adding comments.**

**Leo: Same here.**

**Me: Oookay I feel so out of place.**

**Listening to: Inner Universe (Yoko Kanna)**


	12. Chapter 11

**In a very fluffy universe, far far away. Polka originates from the fluff ball people of many nations.**

**Polka: Wha? No I'm not! I'm freakin' fox for crying out loud who's actually from the Galaxy of Whirlpool!**

**Me: Close enough**

**Disclaimer: In a very fluffy universe- Polka: We don't need to here it!**

**Song: Breakaway (Kelly Clarkson)**

**Onward!**

* * *

Mikey and Genna had made it all the way to Sundance, Wyoming already. It wasn't much of a city, since fields and fields of open prairie outlined the town. Genna enjoyed rolling around in the dry grass and picking the yellow and purple wildflowers. Mikey helped her make a memorial for her mother and brother using the grasses and flowers. "It's not much, but I'm sure Tay and Maw appreciate it." She said smiling down at the colorful flowers in the palm. "Thank you Mikey." She said before. That was a couple weeks ago. Innocent blood was shed, right in front of innocent eyes. Genna had once been with Mikey and Mikey had once been with Genna. But now, in their minds, they didn't think they would ever see each other again. Sitting in the dark cage with only holes for air, Mikey concentrated on the flicker of light he saw in his meditation. He mentally reached for the blue flame, but was thrown forward away from the only source of light. He furrowed his brow and opened his eyes, suddenly aware that the shouts and curses of sailors were no more.

_~Leo and Splinter~_

Splinter stared in shock at his son down on his knees. Leonardo was not one to fall at one's feet in physical pain, or emotional pain even. Leonardo was strong, and dealt with hardships himself. It surprised Splinter that he came to him. Quiet sobbing snapped him out of his thoughts as the mutated rat looked down. Leo buried his head in his hands and his legs tucked underneath of him. Yoshi slowly dropped down to his knees, unsure of what to do, and gathered his son in a light hug. Leo laid his head against the old rat's chest, as his arms were pushed against his plastron.

"Where am I sensei?" Leonardo spoke in a light voice, no signs that anything had just occurred seconds before.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "You do not know where you are?"

Leonardo looked up, deep blue eyes glazed over. "Where am I?"

Splinter sighed deeply as he stood up, bringing Leo with him. He knew right away that this was not Leonardo anymore. For this was Michelangelo. This was the first time his youngest son had ever transported minds with another. Leonardo experienced a mind transport at the age of twelve and his other brothers followed. But Michelangelo had yet to experience the feeling of being in another's body for a limited time. When Leonardo came to him, he was probably feeling Michelangelo's spirit trying to connect with his. As for, none of his sons have went through the transport before. And if it the two people don't reach each other correctly, the two spirits can be lost for eternity, until another spirit daring enough is willing to rescue them.

"Michelangelo, you are home in the New York." Splinter said to his son in a low voice. Mikey wiped his eyes and looked around questioningly. No longer was he upset, he was curious as to how he got here.

"Master Splinter?...Wh-Why am I here? I was in Wyoming..." Mikey said trailing off as he wiped away the rest of the tears Splinter gestured him inside of his room. Privacy was always nice in a situation like this.

"Michelangelo. You are not really here. But your mind is. You have successfully attempted a mind transport with Leonardo. Look at your hands Michelangelo." Splinter spoke calmly. Mikey did as he was told and looked down at his hands. His eyes widened in shock. He reached up to his face and grabbed the bandanna around his eyes. He untied the knot and pulled the piece of cloth into view.

"How?" Mikey looked down at the blue piece of cloth. "How am I in Leo's body?" Splinter smiled softly at his youngest son's confusion. He placed a paw on his shoulder.

"When two spirits of different bodies meet, they will switch places. The spirit gains control of all the bodies senses, movements, and feels the physical pain. As for you and Leonardo, I believe it was a mere accident that explains why you are here with me now. Leonardo is now witnessing everything that is happening on your side." Splinter raised an eyebrow as he spoke the rest "But usually, this is only attempted when you are in extreme danger. Would you care to explain?"

Mikey sighed and looked down. He didn't want to tell Splinter about Genna but he figure he would have to. He didn't want to explain how he lost Genna either. He already missed his best friend. He promised her that he would come back for her. And that he would protect her. But that was weeks ago.

"My son?" Splinter asked breaking his train of thought. Mikey shook his head.

"I have to start from the beginning..."

Splinter's eyebrows raised at his son's story. Mikey had explained how he met Genna all the way to down the when they made it to Sundance, Wyoming. Splinter cleared his throat and continued.

"Your story does not explain why you are here." Mikey looked down again and sighed.

"I kinda forgot about that part..."

_~Flashback/Mikey's POV explaining what happened to Splinter~_

Genna clung to my shell as they ran through the prairie outlining the city of Sundance. She dropped her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Can we stop for a minute? I need a break" She said as I began to slow down my running. Once on the ground she sat down and stretched her legs and arms. "What a workout!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Puh-lease! I did all the running." I said making a waving motion with his hand. I began to catch her habit of 'the wave' as Genna called it.

"Oh really? Well your shell is hard to hold onto. I feel like it's cutting into my hands." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I make sure to sharpen the ridges every day!" I joked as I ran my finger along the edge.

She laughed but stopped suddenly. "Wait. Really?" I laughed with her as she hugged her knees to her chest. I sat down so that I was facing her. She looked at me suddenly, an alerted expression. "Do you hear that?"

I shook my head and furrowed my eye ridges. "Hear what?"

She pointed up and repeated. "Hear that?" I was about to shake my head again when the sound of helicopter blades sounded into the silent night. I stood up and looked at the dark blue sky.

"I hear it now." I responded looking as my eyes followed a black shape in the sky. "I see it too." I pointed at the jet black helicopter while Genna stood up and looked up at the helicopter. "Mikey..." She whispered in an alerted voice.

"We need to get out of here." I said grabbing her hand. Genna watched the helicopter as it came closer to the ground. The blades slowed as I tugged on her hand to get her to follow me. She shook her head and looked back at me.

"Let's go!" She shouted. I tugged her hand and she followed after me. A gun shot sounded in the prairie. I gritted my teeth as I the bullet tore through my thigh. The blood already leaving a trail behind us.

"Mikey are you okay?" Genna said as she squeezed my hand. I looked back and gave a thumbs up. "'m good!"

Another shot. I fell to the ground and clutched my shoulder. Genna sat on her knees in front of me, a pure look of horror written in her expressions. A took my hand away from my shoulder and saw that it was drenched in blood.

"Mikey, are you-" Genna started. I cut her off. "No...Just run...I'll-I'll be fine." I gave her my signature grin. "Trust me." I wrapped my blood covered pinkie around her much smaller finger. "Best friends forever remember?" I said as I tasted copper in my mouth. Genna nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm not leaving you though." She said suddenly. My eyes widened when she stood up and walked in the direction of the helicopter.

She stopped and spoke in a loud voice. "What do you people want?" Another gunshot sounded. Genna fell to the ground reaching for her side. "There. That should make things easier." A British voice said a couple of yards away. I shakily put all of my weight on my right leg, the leg that hadn't been shot, and stood up facing the people who would dare to aim a gun at us. But the people...they weren't human. A mutant cat stood before Genna and hoisted her up on his shoulder. Another mutant, a lizard I believe, started to head for me. He raised a gun and another shot sounded. I felt a small prick in my shoulder and looked down. A tranquilizer dart. My vision started to fade away but I did see one last thing. One thing I had never seen before. Terror in Genna's eyes. Genna was put into a small cage, as was I, with small holes for air. When I woke up the next day, the crate Genna was in, was completely gone. Genna was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't in the helicopter anymore either. I was on a large ship that was getting ready to sail for the sea. Where the shouts and curses of sailors were heard.

_~End of Flashback/ Explanation~_

Mikey wiped away a tear that started to run down his face. Splinter removed his hand from his shoulder as he could see the glaze of Leonardo's eyes return to normal. He blinked once and looked up at Splinter, confusion written in his expression.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**AHMAGAWD! I hope Mikey is going to be okay...**

**I have a poll on my profile that you should check out. I need answers people!**

**Derp**


	13. Chapter 12

**It's been so long! **

**Polka: *shouts from other room* WHEN'S DINNER!**

**Me: AFTER I FINISH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Polka: HOW LONG IS THAT GOING TO TAKE!**

**Me: IF YOU STOP TALKING IT MIGHT BE QUICK!**

**Disclaimer: Ask Nickelodeon. I'm sure they'll tell you.**

**Onward!**

* * *

As the sun set low along the shores of Okinawa, a ship was coming closer and closer to the docks. Japanese men shouted foreign words back and forth to each other one specifically being 'kame'. A young woman, only around twenty years old heard their shouts and inched closer to the docks. The ship was pulled up on the dock, and many men struggled to carry a large metal crate, with holes in the side. The men dropped the crate on the ground, rather carelessly, and walked away laughing. The Japanese woman tilted her head in confusion before walking toward it. She look through the holes, careful not to get to close. Her almond shaped eyes meeting sky blue eyes. She stared a couple more seconds before whispering.

"Konnichiwa" The blue eyes twinkled and than a voice replied.

"Anata wa watashi o kono kēji kara nukedasu koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka?" A man pointed at the woman and shouted something to the other men. The woman looked back to the blue eyes and whispered.

"Watashi wa watashi wa anata no tame ni modotte kuru, yakusoku shimasu." A man from behind pulled her away from the cage. She pushed him away and shouted.

"Watashi ni furenaide kudasai!" A new hope flooded through Mikey's eyes. He watched the woman as she continued to shout at the men and push them away.

"Arigatō." He whispered to himself. The woman stomped away from the docks, but she didn't forget to look back at the blue eyes peering through the holes of the metal crate.

_The guys and Splinter..._

"Sensei it was horrible." Leonardo said kneeling in front of his master. "Mikey was in a...a cage." Leo said looking down at the tatami mats. Splinter had gathered his sons, telling them what recently happened between Leonardo and Michelangelo. Raph was in a rage to find that Mikey was captured, but calmed down afterwards. Donnie was expecting it. Though he hadn't told his family, he had a good feeling that they would capture Mikey.

"Can you tell us more Leonardo?" Splinter said in a calming voice. Leo took in a shaky breath, before nodding his head. "Well, He was definitely on a ship. I heard male Japanese voices too. And there was no food in the cage, only water. I felt a terrible pain in his arm and thigh. I think they were bullet grazes." Leonardo said with a worried expression.

Yoshi let out a sigh, before turning to his sons. "Donatello, can you find out where Michelangelo is?" Don shrugged his shoulders before replying. "Well, if he still has his T-phone. I could always track that." Splinter let out a breath before continuing. "I'm afraid that is all we can do for now."

The three remaining brothers were dismissed, all lost in thought of their baby brother.

_Genna..._

Genna thrashed around inside of her cage, banging into the metal walls, surely causing bruises on her shoulders and biceps. "Get me outta here!" She roared before giving a powerful push against the side of crate. A laugh was heard outside and a pair of cold hazel eyes peered through the holes in the cage. "Yell all you want. You ain't going anywhere." A Brooklyn voice said to her. She growled before saying. "Don't underestimate me."

* * *

**~Anata wa watashi o kono kēji kara nukedasu koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka?**

**~ Do you think you could get me out of this cage?**

**~Watashi wa watashi wa anata no**

**~I promise, I'll come back for you**

**~Watashi ni furenaide kudasai!**

**~Don't touch me!**

**~Arigatō**

**~Thank you**

**Polka: YOU STILL HAVEN'T MADE DINNER!**

**Me: I'M WORKING ON IT!**

**Polka: THEN GET TO IT!**

**(Oh and by the way, the poll on my profile is in a tie! Go check it out and vote for the turtle you want to see in my next story!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, well, well. Look at the chapter. I think I've been doing pretty good so far.**

**Polka: Thirteen?**

**Me: Thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: Eh ah nah deh dah**

**Polka: That's geek language for no**

**Onward!**

* * *

The man outside of her cage laughed. Genna, dumbfounded at his reaction, sat cross legged in her cage. The man's hand came smacking down on top of the metal. Genna jumped in surprise, pressing her back against the metal wall. The man chuckled darkly before peering into the cage, his hazel eyes strong and deceiving.

"Unda'estimate? You? You'll neva' get outta' here and you neva' will!" Genna looked down, taking the insult fully. The man pulled his gun out of the holster on his hip, and pushed it in through one of the holes. Genna looked up as she heard a click, now staring into the barrel of a Colt45.

"You see dis, girl? I could pull da' trigger right here and now. 'nd all you'd do is die and leave me with anotha' dead body to take care of. So be a good little girl for Bently ok?" Genna remained frozen. Her body abusing her brain's commands to move and get out of range of the gun's fire.

Bently stuck the gun back in his holster. Turning around on his heels, he walked toward the windowed door, but not before shoving the young mutant standing 'guard' at the door. "Keep watch over her." Bently growled pushing the door open. The young mutant nodded strongly, but he knew that he was powerless against Bently.

"Yes sir." He mumbled, his voice thick of a southern accent. After Bently was out of sight, the mutant ran up to the crate Genna was being held inside of. Genna looked in shock when she saw bright purple eyes shining in through the cage.

"Look, I-I'm gonna get ch'you out of there...Somehow." Genna smiled before reaching up and touching the side of the cage. The mutant, now startled, unsurely pressed his hand up against the outside of the cage, where her hand would be, now smiling himself.

"Thank you. But I'm not sure if you can do anything." She said looking deep into his bright purple eyes. He looked away, an unknown emotion swirling in his eyes.

"If only I had a savior. Who gave me hope, ya know?" He looked back into the holes of the cage before removing his hand. "Don't ch'you give up on me. I won't let you live a life like mine." With that, he turned and walked back to his post his eyes searching the ground for answers. Even though all the answers he wanted sat inside of that metal crate.

_Mikey..._

The same sensation of rocking back and forth in the cage, and the crate being lifted through the air so suddenly, made Mikey feel sick. A man shouted words in Japanese, but Mikey paid no mind, for his stomach was doing flips from the sudden movements. A shaking of the cage, Mikey shoved his hand in his face.

Slowly, unsurely, peeking through one of the air holes, Mikey was met with another cage. Mikey was confused when no more shaking and lifting came to the cage, but also felt more comfortable. Though, getting out of the cage would make him feel even better. Orange yellow eyes peered through the holes of the other cage.

"Konnichiwa." Mikey spoke softly, trying not to gain any attention. The orange yellow eyes looked amused, as a giggle was heard.

"I speak English dummy." A girl, definitely. Even around the same age, or maybe a year younger. A grin slowly formed on Mikey's face, now wondering just who this girl was.

"What's your name?" The eyes disappeared for a second, than reappeared, as if she had closed her eyes.

"My name's Kirstin. At least I want it to be." Mikey's smile vanished from his face.

"You don't know your real name?" He asked, suddenly feeling interested in this girl's story and history. A sigh was heard, before something yellow, scaly and had fins hanging on the either side poked through the hole of the cage.

"I'm not human like you are. Nut soon you won't be anymore." She spoke softly. Mikey chuckled at her comment, before looking down at his green skin.

"I never had humanity, and I'm pretty I never will be." The girl's eyes returned through the holes.

"What are you than?" She asked, a hint of curiosity shining in her eyes. Mikey put his hand up against the hole, letting the sun shine on his light green skin.

"A mutated turtle."

The girl gasped, before the thing assumed to be tail pushed farther through the hole, right until she could touch his hand. Her eyes looked through another hole.

"Can I?" Mikey nodded, than answered her question.

"Go on." Her fin rubbed against his hand softly, leaving a wet feeling as she had just been in water or something wet. Her skin felt surprisingly soft, like a blanket that had just been freshly washed. Her fin flinched, when it ran against his thumb, and almost stopped for a moment. She giggled, before pulling her fin back through the hole.

"This is the first time I've ever talked openly to someone." Mikey pulled his hand away, letting his eyes return to the holes.

"I'll be your friend. Cause trust me, I think I'm gonna need some help getting out of here." Mikey spoke loud enough for only her to hear. She smiled, before returning to a question that was never answered.

"By the way, I never got your name. It wouldn't be fair if you knew mine, but I didn't know yours." Mikey nodded to himself, finding this girl trust worthy. He remembered what Leo had always told him: Never give your name to strangers you don't find trustworthy. But he found this girl trustworthy enough.

"Mikey. My name's Mikey."

* * *

**Can I just say one thing before you yell at me?**

**Polka: NO! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU SAY ANYTHING!**

**Me: But all I wanted to do-**

**Polka: YOU SCREWED EVERYTHING UP IS WHAT YOU DID! NOW GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I be signing autographs**

**Disclaimer: Until the end of infinity and one**

**Onward!**

* * *

Don sighed, now completely lost, as he looked over the computer screen once more. He had traced Mikey all the way to Okinawa but had lost all trace of him after that. By the way western flight patterns changed suddenly after the mind transport between Leo and Mikey, Donnie was able to find the only area that didn't have any planes flying overhead. Finding this strange, Donnie immediately looked further into his theory, wanting to know if this was only a coincidence, or there was something on the island of Okinawa that they were hiding.

Don's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the door of the lab. He looked back, and saw Raph leaning against the door, looking down at the ground. His expression turned into one of anxiety, before Donnie stood up, and flipped over the paper he had taken notes on.

"Can I help you Raph?" He spoke loud enough for Raph to hear. Raph never looked up, only looking at the barely noticed cracks in the foundation the city. "Raph?"

"Where's Mikey?" He spoke in a soft voice, unlike his usual strong threatening tone. Donnie looked back at the computer monitor, before sighing and responding.

"I don't know yet." he lied. Well, only half a lie. He did know where Mikey was, but he didn't know if his theory was correct. More research was needed.

"Tell me when you do find out." With that, Donnie waited until he couldn't hear Raph's footsteps anymore. He sat back down at his desk, rubbing his temples as he flipped the paper back over. Slowly looking down at the paper, he sighed in irritation and confusion. He picked up a pencil and scratched out one of the equations.

"None of this makes any sense!" He said to himself in frustration. Dropping the pencil on the desk, he looked at the paper and raised his head to look at the computer screen again. Donatello sighed, before laying his head in his hands.

"I don't know."

* * *

Light flooded through the holes of the wooden crate, as Genna opened her eyes slowly and was met with the bright light. Genna stretched her muscles. Sleeping in the crate was really uncomfortable, knowing that she had to squish her arms and legs up against her body in a fetal position. She looked through the cage holes, seeing a lime green backdrop, reminding her of Mikey. Pushing her feet in front of her, she looked through the holes in the opposite side of the cage. This time, a single camera was set up aiming right for the cage.

Whether or not the camera was actually filming at the time, Genna didn't know. Nobody was in sight. No voices were heard. Only the single camera pointed right at her. Genna kicked her legs against the side of the crate, only to somewhat tip over. She then pushed all of her weight against one side in hopes of moving it somewhere, but also didn't get anywhere. Sighing in frustration, Genna called out absent mindedly.

"Get me out of the freakin' cage!" A short time later, footsteps were heard, nearing closer to the cage. Genna looked through the hole and seen the man she met earlier, Bently, walking to the cage. He rested his hand on top and smirked to himself.

"I'm gonna letch' ya out of the cage honey." He said in a mocking voice. Genna rolled her eyes at his act. Bently unlatched the bolting on top and dropped the side of the cage.

"Come on out and tell me that name o' yours." He said while smirking down at Genna. her crouched position soon became one that was standing and she spoke in a voice loud enough for the people in China to hear.

"My name's Genna. Up front and center, what do you want from me?" She asked with a deadly glare. Bently closed his eyes, almost in a happy sort of way, before opening them again and replying.

"Now, 'dat's a question for later." He said as he waved his hand back and forth. "follow me. _Genna_." He then proceeded to walk out of the room with the camera and into a hallway with many people walking up and down it. Some looked really wealthy, than again, some looked like bums. Genna was probably one of those bums. Her hair was tangled and greasy and in needing of a wash. Her jeans were badly torn in the knees, and her shirt sleeves were ripped off. Though...that _may_ have been her fault from when she was traveling with Mikey.

"In this room." Bently pushed a door open and gestured Genna inside. She walked in and looked around. White walls, white floor, white ceilings, no windows or furniture. Genna raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"Classy. I like the color." She said sarcastically. Bently only pushed her farther into the room before slamming the door shut. A microphone sounded.

"Oh Genna. I'll be sure to bring ya' some wata' and bread every now and 'den. But make ya' self at home." Bently's voice echoed through the empty room. Genna's looked around for an exit. Anything? Nothing. Leaning up against the wall, Genna let herself slide to the floor. She hit the ground soundlessly now wondering if she would ever find her dad.

* * *

**That guy bothers me. **

**Polka: Who Bently?**

**Me: Yeah! He bothers me. What did Genna ever do to him?**

**Polka: I haven't even read the story. **

**Me: WELL GET TO IT!**

**Polka: *shrinks back in a corner and whispers* I will!**


	16. AN Please Read

**This is so hard to break to you guys... I have extremely important news that I would you all to know.**

* * *

**I'm going to have to... put this story up for adoption. I'm currently unable to finish it due to family matters and schooling, their for I would like somebody else to continue it. I'm very, very sorry that it had to come to this, but in all honesty it's probably going to happen to my other stories too. If nobody steps up for the job in at least a week, I will delete them. Why? I don't want unfinished stories on a great website like because over years it's going to be forgotten. Therefore, here my word and ask for any of my stories. **

* * *

**I apologize greatly but I have no other choice.**


End file.
